The Jacket 5
by charlieboy
Summary: This is a continuation of the Jacket series.  Please read and review!
1. Replacement

The usual disclaimers! Please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 1

Replacement

In late May, Captain Deakins sent up a request for a temporary replacement. He realized that it could wait another month, but he had a feeling that whomever they sent, it would taken Goren longer to adjust. He looked through his window, at Eames and Goren, shaking his head. He didn't think they were a match at first, but each had adjusted their pace, to match their partner's. Each brought their strength and skills to the table and honed them to fit the needs of the case. He only hoped that who ever her replacement is, that Alex could quickly school them, to keep them in step with Goren, so that he, or she would not be left in his dust and become frustrated. He tapped on his window and signaled Alex to come in.

Alex's glow was apparent. He noted though, that she didn't let it slow her down, or use it to dump her duties. He smiled when she entered and waved her to a chair. Closing the door, he took a seat behind his desk.

He handed her a file. _"Upstairs sent this down. She looks like a good possibility." _

Alex opened the file on Detective G. Lynn Bishop. She quickly glanced through the sparse number of papers. Alex tapped her chin as she read. _"She's a good shot." _Deakins chuckled. _"She has a few accommodations, although fairly new to the force, she is a hard worker. Her review indicates she is analytical." _Alex glanced up at Deakins. _"Would it work with two intellectuals?" _

Deakins tilted his head. _"You tell me."_

Alex cleared her throat. Knowing it was coming was one thing, having it actually here, was another. She glanced through the window at Bobby. She hated the idea of being behind the desk the last few months of her pregnancy, but, that wasn't her decision. About then, the baby kicked, bringing her mind back to the room and the discussion.

She looked at the file again. She grinned. _"Bobby will work with anyone. The main thing is, can that anyone keep up with him? My opinion, is to let Bobby review the file, and bring her in for him to meet and begin working with as soon as possible." _She bit her lip.

Her facial expression was not lost on Deakins. He waited a moment. _"I suggest she work the next case with Bobby. You can give them technical support." _

Alex laughed. _"You mean run interference." _

Deakins smiled. _"Run some of your past cases by her. Let her study how you two work together. Maybe that will give her a good start on the workings of the Goren mind."_

Alex nodded. Taking Det. G. Lynn Bishop's file with her, she set it down on top of the file that Bobby was studying.

He furrowed his brow. His concentration lost, he looked up at Alex. _"What's this?" _He flipped the file open. He raised a brow while reading Det. Bishop's stats. _"She's a better shot than you."_

Alex threw a wadded up ball of paper at him.


	2. Meeting Bishop

I don't own the CI Characters, nor do I gain anything by writing these stories, other than pure enjoyment. Please read and review!

**A/N: I think we (as a group) don't know a whole lot about Bishop. So, I took a few liberties, and hope you don't mind.**

Chapter 2

Meeting Bishop

Alex began securing her jacket. _Thank God it's Friday. _She was looking forward to tomorrow. She didn't have to set the alarm, she didn't have to get up for anyone. She sighed.

Bobby looked up, leaning on his hand he studied his partner's face. _"Big plans?"_

Alex shook her head. _"Just plenty of sleep. How about you?"_

He smiled. _"There's a muscle car show being put on by the Cops and Rodders Club this Saturday. Louis and I are planning on going." _

Alex smiled. _"Tell Louis, I said hi." _With that, she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed towards the elevators, leaving him to review his notes.

Monday came all too quickly. For as much rest as Alex got, she felt that she could have used more. Stepping of the elevator, she turned, and stopped dead in her tracks. A tall slender red haired woman was sitting at her desk perusing through her drawers, putting several items in a box. Bobby, was awkwardly pushing the drawers in, as G. Lynn Bishop's hand drifted to the next. He knew all too well how Alex felt about strangers going through her things.

Alex nonchalantly walked over, dropping her purse on top of _her_ desk and leaned against the left side of it, preventing Det. Bishop from further inspection of the drawers.

Det. Bishop looked up at her in surprise. _"Excuse me?" _

Bobby turned slightly towards the two women, eying them, he rubbed the back of his neck. _"Ah, Det. Bishop, this, this is Det. Eames." _

Alex crossed her arms in front of her, not wavering in her stare. Bobby cleared his throat.

Det. Bishop, stared back. _"Oh, then these are yours." _

She lifted the box up towards Eames. Glancing inside it, it held various items from cases, and recent trinkets from Bobby. Bishop reached over and put the Santa Cup on top of the items. She whispered, _"It's kind of tacky to have Christmas items out way before, or way after Christmas, don't you think?" _She smiled slightly at Alex. Alex's expression didn't shift.

Det. Bishop pushed the chair away from the desk. _"I think I'll get a cup of coffee." _

She stood and took her cup leaving Bobby and Alex to watch her leave. Alex turned towards Goren, who had by now taken cover behind his desk. _"Goren, I thought you had my back."_

He rolled his pen in his hands. _"I do, it' just,...she's a pretty determined woman."_

Alex leaned on her desk, with her arms on either side of the box, her eyes sparking at him. _"More than me?"_

He cleared his throat, and Alex heard Bishops returning footsteps. _"I'll get back to you on that Detective Eames."_

Alex glared at him. She turned towards Bishop, bringing her to a dead stop three feet from_ her _desk. Deakins walked by, pausing for a moment to assess the group. _"Alex, my office."_

She left her purse and box sitting on the desk. Bobby began reviewing a file, careful to avoid Bishop's eyes.

Deakins waved Alex to a chair. _"Alex..."_

Eames waved her arms out towards the squad room. "_Captain...?"_

Deakins paused. _"Alex, you're going to be stationed at the desk over by the post. The only way Bishop is going to be able to learn how to work with Goren, is to work with Goren, and that means your desk. It's not like I'm moving you another floor."_

Alex dropped in her chair and sighed in exasperation. _"Captain, she was unloading my things from my desk. Couldn't I have done that myself?"_

Deakins rubbed his brow. _"Ah, you go finish up, I'll have Bishop pull some files so she's not in the line of fire." _He smiled slightly.

Bobby quietly watched as Alex went through the drawers and slammed things in the box, muttering to herself. Picking up her purse and the box, she walked to the desk. She removed her jacket, and began unloading her things from the box. Bobby quietly, set a cup of decaf on her desk. He stood by for a moment.

She ran her hand through her hair and looked up at him. _"Thanks."_

He nodded and went back to his desk and began discussing a case with Bishop. Eames watched and sighed. _"It may not be another floor, but it feels like Siberia."_


	3. Just For Size

**The usual disclaimers. Please read and review!**

**A/N: For those of you who don't like an 'alive jacket', sorry:)**

Chapter 3

Just For Size

The next few weeks flew by. Goren took lead, Bishop tried to keep up, and Alex watched. As information came in, Alex quickly assimilated it, giving it to Bobby, who shared it with Bishop. Deakins tried to maintain a calm squad room and smooth out the ruffled feathers. On one particular Thursday, he sighed, and slumped in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands. _Thank God it's almost Friday. It's almost like Romper Room with the three of them. _

Alex, put the jacket on, slinging the her purse over her shoulder. Grabbing the copies she made, she walked over to Goren's desk. Placing them on the corner, she walked past Det. Bishop.

Bishop, who had be watching her delivery, tapped her lips with her pen. _"That jacket, is a little, ah, 'retro', isn't it?"_

Eames did a heel toe spin and walked back to Det. Bishop. Stopping in front of Bishop, she cocked her head. Bishop, moved in her chair to offset any verbal blow that might come. Eames furrowed her brow, looking at her. Bishop waited.

Goren had learned early on not to leave his desk for lengthy periods of time, as it seemed, Det. Bishop had a way saying just the wrong thing at the wrong time to set Eames off. Returning to the squad room after a quick trip to the restroom, he found just that. He moved quickly towards the women. Captain Deakins spotted the Eames and Bishop alone, together, through his window, and made a dash for his door.

Alex, ready to tear into Detective Bishop, suddenly felt the baby give her a strong kick. She smiled and stroked the front of the jacket. _"I've always liked it. I've never thought of it as 'retro', more as comfortable, and protective."_

Bishop's eyes had been on the front of the jacket, and had seen the jacket move._ "Was, was that the baby?"_ She tentatively reached out to touch the front of the jacket, but stopped short of actually doing it.

Alex nodded and smiled._ "Kicking more and more each day. Sometimes sleep is near impossible in bed, and I have to sleep in the recliner." _Bishop nodded. Not so much in understanding, but acknowledgment of hearing what she said.

Bobby and Deakins watched, amazed at the sudden calm between the two women. They exchanged looks of relief. Each returned to their respective desks, as Alex headed for the elevator, she felt the need of a good night's sleep ahead of her.

The following morning, Alex arrived before the others. _Friday! _She grinned at the thought. Slinging her jacket over the back of her chair, she tossed her purse in the drawer. Glancing at the top of desk she saw some scrawled notes from Bobby. Grabbing her cup, she hummed her way to the coffee room.

Bishop arrived shortly after Alex. She quickly noted that Alex was already there Dropping her coat and purse off at her desk, she headed towards the coffee room. She swung by Alex's desk, checking the notes that Bobby had left her. She furrowed her brow. How Eames could read his scribbling was beyond her. But, as long as she didn't have to cypher it out, she didn't care. She glanced at the jacket on the back of the chair.

Bishop bit her lower lip, glancing towards the coffee room. She was well aware of Eames' possessiveness towards her things, even her partner. She slowly ran her hand over the collar of the jacket. She raised her brow, for as coarse as she thought khaki jackets were, she found this one soft and pliable. She hesitated, listening to Alex rummaging around in the coffee room.

The jacket felt a strange hand on its collar. He knew it wasn't her. This one's nails were sharp and cut into his threads, something _she_ would never do to him. He hung heavily on the chair, hoping that this hand would leave him alone. He felt himself being lifted.

Bishop quickly put the jacket over her shoulders, smoothing out the collar, and feeling down the front. _It is comfortable. _Although it hung on her loosely, she could easily see how a very pregnant Eames would love wearing it. Hearing approaching footsteps, Bishop quickly removed the jacket and slung it back over the chair. She met Eames just coming out of the coffee room.

Alex smiled. _"Fresh coffee." _

She walked towards her desk slowing down as she noticed that one shoulder of the jacket was not hooked over the back of the chair. She arched her brow, eying the jacket, still slightly swinging. She glanced over her shoulder towards the coffee room. She hooked the shoulder of the jacket over the chair, gently patting it, she slowly sat down.


	4. Calling It Quits

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review! Thanks.

Chapter 4

Calling It Quits

By early July, Eames felt energized. She was getting to work early and staying late. Getting information together for the next day, and processing the information they had discovered that day. She stayed busy, focused. Her intent was to help, as much as she could, for as long as she could.

Bishop, began feeling like a 'Push Me Pull You'. Her days ended with her head spinning from their findings, and then the insight of Eames on the case, as well as the information that she processed. She felt that she was the wall that they pinged their information and ideas off of.

Goren, was in heaven. Information never ending to process, and move around like bits of a puzzle. Analyzing and re-analyzing information being provided to him upon a whim. If he had a thought, he tossed it towards Eames, and she would research it and provide him with various scenarios. He felt like a kid in a candy store.

The final week before her maternity leave. Tuesday, she felt herself beginning to wind down. Sitting on her couch, she felt too tired to move. She had just gotten off the phone with her sister. They were as excited as she was. She ran her hand over her belly and smiled, "_Not much longer, kiddo." _She would love to take a bath, but felt if she got in her tub, she would be stuck. She barely got out a few days ago. The thought of having to call someone to help her out sent shudders through her.

Her phone rang. _"Hello?"_

Bobby's voice came over the line and she smiled. _"How are you doing?"_

She sighed. _"The kid is kicking constantly, and I'm barely able to keep my eyes open." _

He smiled into the phone. _"You seemed tired today. What if you called it a week and began your maternity leave?" _

Bobby waited, knowing the answer to the question. Captain Deakins had asked Bobby to talk to her about 'tossing in the towel' today. He had seen the strain on her face, and knew that she and the baby needed some rest. But, he didn't dare bring it up again. Bobby quietly waited for her answer.

Alex put her hand on her head, thinking how lovely it would be not to get up in the morning until she, no, until the baby was ready. _"Mmmm, that would be nice. But you're working on a case that involves a cop killer. What would the Captain think?" _She yawned silently.

Bobby thought for a moment. _"I think he would be more understanding than you give him credit. Alex, you've held up this long, you and the baby need some rest."_

Alex curled up on the couch as tight as she could, bringing the jacket up, over her. She suddenly realized that she could listen to his sweet soft voice all day. "_Mmmm."_

Bobby listened to her steady breathing for a moment. _"Alex?"_

Alex's eyes slightly opened. _"Okay, I'll Captain Deakins tomorrow, and call it a week. But, you've got to promise to call me and let me know how the case turns out."_

Bobby promised to do just that, as well as to cook her dinner the following night. As he clicked off, he held the hand set and tapped it lightly against his forehead. He knew how much he would miss her help, her insight into cases, and just her. Bishop, was efficient, but her personality lacked dimension. She was easy to manipulate as far as what to do, but her foresight lacked... _Lacked what?_ He smiled. _Lacked the 'Eames Factor'._


	5. Dinner and a Movie

**I do not own the CI characters. I do not gain anything from writing stories about them, other than sheer enjoyment. I hope those who read the stories share the same enjoyment! Please read and review!**

Chapter 5

Dinner and a Movie

Alex pulled the jacket over her. Slowly, sleep came to her. She quietly breathed in and out and had dreams that were peaceful and pleasant. The jacket rested on top of her. Quiet, yet strong. He had felt the other 'being' growing inside of her over the months, growing. He dropped his arms around her, protecting her, and the other being. He felt the connection between the two. He relaxed with her breathing.

The baby woke Alex early. She sighed. She had moved from the couch, to the bed, to the recliner in the night. The last three hours had provided her with the most sleep. Looking at the clock, she sighed again, it was only 6 AM. Getting up, she fixed herself some breakfast. Afterwards, she slowly moved around her house and began cleaning.

At 8 she called Captain Deakins, requesting the rest of the week off. His voice assured her that would be fine. Alex couldn't be sure, but she thought there was also a sound of relief. She settled into making a short grocery list. She debated on whether or not to call Bobby to see if he wanted to pick up anything. She smiled tapping the pencil on the paper, knowing that whatever he planned, he would probably pick it up on the way over.

Carrying the last bag in, she began unpacking them, putting the items away. It was Noon. She debated on whether to make something for lunch. Grabbing her purse, she headed out for the nearest diner. By 4 PM she was ready for a nap. She grabbed her pillow and sunk into her recliner. _Just a short one. _

Bobby stood outside her home barely holding on to three bags. He leaned over the railing trying to see in her window. It was dark. He sighed. He lowered the bags, and knocked louder on the door. He leaned over and looked into the window again and saw slight movement. He knocked for a third time.

Alex was on the recliner. She barely heard his knock. She lifted her head from her drool coated pillow. Wiping her sleeve across her mouth, she sat up and stared around the dark room. She tilted her head, and listened again. She slowly got up and walked to the door. Unlocking it, she slowly pulled it open.

Bobby was just about to knock again, when she opened the door. Alex stood before the half opened door with sleepy eyes, tussled hair. He smiled. _"Wasn't sure you were home."_

She smiled. _"Where do ya think I'd be, on a date?" _She pointed to her belly, laughing.

She held the door open for him. Bobby picked up the bags and carried them into the kitchen. Setting them down on the counter, he began emptying the bags. Alex leaned against the door jam watching him. _"So, what's for dinner?"_

He smiled as he lifted a tomato, studying it, he then began rinsing it off. _"You'll see. Where do you keep the cutting board?" _

Alex reached around him to pull the cutting board out of its hiding place. She stood up and saw her reflection in the window. _Ah shoot. _She knew just putting water on her hair wouldn't change much.

Bobby felt her reaching around him and his body responded. Keeping himself tight against the counter, he tried to keep focused on his work and not her touch. He sighed silently when she found the cutting board and placed it on the counter. _"Thanks."_

She watched him as he nearly rubbed the skin off of one tomato. _"Anything else?"_

He shook his head. _"Ah, no, I think I've got it."_

Alex nodded. _"Then, while you're fixing dinner, I'll get cleaned up." _With that she turned and left the room.

Bobby began drying off the tomatoes. He heard the soft sound of water. He began vigorously cutting the tomatoes, trying to cut out the sound of the shower and the visual that kept entering his mind.

Alex entered the room looking fresh and refreshed. She was wearing an over sized T-shirt, and loose knit pants. She was barefoot._ "Anything I can help you with?" _

Bobby shook his head. _"You might review the movies I brought."_

Alex grinned. _"Dinner and a movie? Goren, I'm impressed." _

The shower had revived her, and she felt she had a good couple of hours, at least, before she crashed again. She sat at the table and began reading the backs of the covers. _"What do you feel like?"_

He shook his head. _"This is your night. You pick."_

Alex sighed as she went through the small stack of films. _"Sci-Fi, Shoot 'em ups, or ..." _She smiled. _"Would you mind a girly flick?" _

He laughed and shook his head again. _"Lexa, it's your pick."_

Her heart warmed to hear him calling her by her nick name. _"Okay, I've picked one. But, since you're secretive of the meal. You'll have to wait until I pop the movie in."_

He chuckled. _"Fair is fair."_

Thirty minutes later, he placed veal Parmesan and a side of salad in front of her. Alex was impressed, and ravenous. During the course of the meal, they spoke about the case. Alex gave her insight, and made several suggestions.

Bobby cleared his throat. _"Bishop seems to be doing fairly well with keeping up with me."_

Alex gave him a serious look. _"Don't get too comfortable with her, I will be coming back, you know."_

Bobby grinned with relief. As happy as he was for Alex, he knew he would miss her. Bishop was able to keep up with him, not just in step, but with cognitive thinking. But, she seemed to only work with her logical side of her brain, and when he switches to creative thinking, he loses her every time. This not only stops his train of thought, but he also has to bring Bishop back up to speed with him.

Finishing their meal, they cleaned up. Alex popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Bobby raised a brow. _"You're still hungry?"_

Alex shook her head. _"Remember, popcorn doesn't count."_

Pulling the bag from the microwave, she poured the contents in a large bowl. Bobby pulled some decaf cans of pop from the refrigerator. Meeting Alex in the living room he set her can on the side table next to her.

Taking his place on the couch, he reached into the bowl of popcorn she had placed next to her. _"So, what's the show?"_

Alex smiled. She pressed the play button and sat back. Mid-way through the movie Alex fought to keep her eyes open. She finally drifted off to sleep with the words, _'Hey girl. Take a look at the sunset that I ordered for you.' _reaching her ears.

Bobby finished the popcorn and the movie. He switched off the DVD player and the TV. He then began cleaning up the living room. Bobby gently moved Alex's feet on to the couch, watching her for a moment, he saw her belly moved. He lightly placed his large hand on her belly, feeling a strong kick, he smiled. Making sure her door was locked, Bobby headed back to his apartment.


	6. Laid To Rest

**I don't own any of the CI characters, nor do I gain anything from writing stories about them. I hope you enjoy reading the stories as much as I enjoy writing them. Please read and review. Thanks.**

Chapter 6

Laid to Rest

Alex winced when the shots were fired into the air. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the flags being handed to the widows. She stood with the Major Case Squad, Bobby next to her. Even though no words were spoken, she felt comfort being next to him during the ceremony.

She gave him a side glance and realized how handsome he looked in his dress blues. She tried to imagine how he looked in his Army uniform. She shook her head to remove the image from her mind and bring it back to the cemetery. The crowd was slowly breaking up, many offering their condolences to the families of the fallen officers.

Bobby gently took her by the elbow and maneuvered her out of the crowd towards her car. _"You alright?" _His voice was barely above a whisper.

She nodded. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Being on her swollen feet most of the day had taken it's toll on her. Her face reflected how tired she was, as well as the emotional wear of the ceremony.

He moved her to a nearby bench, not far from her car. _"Sit here and rest."_

Alex took the offered seat, he sat next to her. _"I heard you caught the perps."_

He nodded. She leaned back, sighing. _"Whatever they get, won't be enough."_

She closed her eyes, letting the afternoon sun wash it's warmth over her face. Goren, cocked his head watching Detective Bishop fast approaching. She stopped in front of Goren. _"We're about ready to leave."_

Eames slowly opened her eyes. _"You better get going. I'll be alright." _

Alex made a move to rise, failing at the first attempt. Bobby stood up and gently took Alex by her arms, he slowly pulled her up on her feet. The momentum of being helped up, and the weight of the baby kept her moving forward. She fell awkwardly against Bobby, as he tried to steady her.

She grinned. _"Sorry. Lately, I feel like I'm one of those 'Wobbly Weebles' when I stand up. Thank God I have a shower." _

He arched a brow. Alex looked at his expression, and laughed. _"Go to work, Goren." _She gave him a shove towards Bishop.

Eames began waddling towards her car. Goren turned to watch her as she got in and drove off. Bishop stopped and waited for Goren. Turning, they walked to where they had parked the SUV.

Arriving back to 1PP, Bobby quickly dialed Eames' number. She answered on the second ring. _"Hello?" _Her voice sounded tired.

"_Just wanted to make sure you got home alright." _He looked up, seeing Bishop approaching their desks.

Eames smiled into the phone. _"Yeah, I made it as far as the couch." _She stretched her legs out on the couch, placing her feet on one of the arms, in hopes of reducing the swelling.

Bishop sat down at her desk, and began playing with her pencil, half way listening to the conversation. Bobby, spun his chair around, turning his back on Bishop. _"Uh, well, gotta go."_

Eames congratulated him again on capturing the perps. Closing her cell phone, she frowned. She had a feeling that he wanted to say more, but something stopped him. She smiled. _Bishop must have interrupted the call._

Bishop tapped the pencil on her desk. Bobby finally spun back around, giving her one of his blank looks. _"She's not a baby, Detective. She doesn't need to be looked..." _She stopped mid sentence. His eyes suddenly took on a foreboding look. Realizing that she was treading on dangerous ground, she quickly flipped open the file on her desk and began studying it.


	7. Arrival

**The usual disclaimers! Please read and review.**

**A/N: What better day than Labor Day to post this chapter! LOL**

Chapter 7

Arrival

Alex sat on the table, waiting for the doctor to return. Staring at her already swollen feet, she sighed. The doctor came in, with clip board in hand. _"Alex, we need to get you off your feet."_

Alex laughed, pointing to her belly. _"That's what got me into this, in the first place."_

The doctor chuckled. _"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor." _He tapped his clip board with his pen. _"Alex, if you don't stay off your feet, I'm going to have to admit you to the hospital until the baby is born."_

Alex sighed. The thought of being couch ridden for the next two weeks...she just didn't like the sound of that. She promised the doctor. Going home, she stopped at the grocery store and restocked on items. She then put extra pillows on the couch for her feet and legs. She made a quick call to her mom and to her sister. Grabbing some magazines, water and snacks she put them by the couch and recliner.

For the next two weeks Alex planted herself on the couch. Her mother and sister took turns coming over to check on her and to prepare some meals for her. Bobby made an occasional appearance, bringing movies, and talking with her about the current case. She looked forward to his visits. She felt more connected with the outside world, her world, through him than with her mom and sister.

A week after his last visit, Bobby received a call. Detective Bishop sent him on his way. Driving to the hospital, he quickly found her room. He tapped on the door jam. Alex opened her eyes. _"Hey. Did you stop to see the baby?"_

Bobby, looked at her pale face. They had her hooked up to a cannula, and the epidural button was within easy reach. Moving the chair closer to her bed, he shook his head. _"Wanted to see you first. How are you doing?"_

Alex sighed. _"Not just tired, but damn tired. I think our toughest case was easier than this." _

Bobby smiled. The nurse came in. She checked the reading on the epidural unit, and the output from the oxygen. She made notes on Alex's chart and left the room. Bobby picked up her chart, and glanced over it.

Alex watched him. _"Will I live?"_

Bobby chuckled. _"Looks like you're a good candidate to do this again."_

Alex moaned. _"Not in a million years." _She caught his expression. _"Well, at least not today."_

Alex's sister and Mom walked into the room with the baby. They warmly greeted Bobby. Alex beamed. Her mom handed the baby to Alex.

Bobby peered down into the scrunched up pink face. _"Ah_, _he's tiny." _Alex handed the baby off to Bobby. He spooned the baby in his large arms. The baby peered up at him as if challenging him. He smiled. _Definitely an Eames. _He carefully handed the baby back to Alex.

Alex laughed. _"Don't tell me that you're afraid of a little baby, Goren."_

He grinned. _"I'm afraid I'd break something so, so small."_

Alex's mom laughed. _"Not in a million years, Robert." _She patted his arm. _"You look like a natural holding that baby." _

Bobby blushed. _"Ah, thank you Mrs. Eames, I think." _

His eyes drifted to Alex holding the baby, and a warm smile crept over his face. Alex's sister nudged her mom with an elbow. Mrs. Eames quietly nodded as she watched this big man gently sweep the hair from Alex's face. Alex looked up at him and smiled contently.


	8. Home

**I do not own the CI characters, nor do I gain anything from writing these chapters. Just pure dee fun. Please read and review! Thanks.**

Chapter 8

Home

Alex was released from the hospital three days after giving birth. Although she received some attention from her family, most went to the baby, and she didn't feel wronged about that. She sighed. She was grateful she was able to do what she did, but she did miss having family and friends around more often. She had sent most of the flowers, and gifts home with her sister. She did keep a lovely bouquet that Bobby had brought by. Mix of crocus, lavender, and baby breaths. She sat it on the coffee table, enjoying the fragrance and colors.

Sitting on the couch, she felt a sudden loss. Wrapping herself around a pillow she cried into it. _Shit, I feel like I'm falling apart. _The doctor had talked with her about the _baby blues_. Not so much from being a surrogate mother, as being a mother that went through childbirth and the shift of hormones. She leaned back on the couch. She was grateful that these surges lasted a short time. She sighed, wiping her sleeve across her face. The biggest relief she had was that her sister insisted on her visiting as often as she wanted. The doctor affirmed that would help reduce the sense of _'loss'. _

The phone rang. _"Hello?"_

His soft voice came over the line. _"How are you doing?"_

She stretched out on the couch, rubbing her empty abdomen. _Damn these hormones. _"_Ah, fine. How about you?"_

Bobby smiled into the phone. He had read up on surrogacy, and child birth. He had an idea of what she was going through. _"How about I come over tonight?"_

Alex laughed. _"You've been visiting the library again, Goren?"_

He rubbed the back of his neck. _"Yeah, thought you might want some company tonight."_

She nodded. _"I could use a friend."_

Bobby's heart lifted. He knew that she appreciated him as a partner, but verbally acknowledging that she considered him a _friend. _He paused a moment. _"Any particular kind of movie you want?"_

She shook her head. _"No, surprise me." _

Within an hour, Bobby was knocking on her door. Eames had busied herself getting some food together and picking up the living room. She opened the door. As usual, he didn't arrive empty handed. He had a selection of movies in one, and a bag in the other.

He smiled when the door opened. _"I figured some wine was in order for tonight." _

Alex smiled and took bag from his hand. _"What movies did you bring?" _

He grinned. _"A wide variety."_

The thought of having company, _his company,_ was elating her. As usual, he spoke to her about the latest case. She gave him some quick insights to what she thought as they ate sandwiches. Bobby listened with interest. Keeping her in the loop had not only helped Bishop and himself, but also kept her in focused on returning to work. _He wanted her back. _

Bishop was evolving, but she was not, could not, become the partner Alex is. He realized that early on. But he worked with what he had, trying to get her to become more pliable, but her resistance was unbelievable.

Alex cocked her head. _"You know, you shouldn't be so hard on Det. Bishop."_

He stopped mid-bite. _"What do you mean?"_

She laughed. _"You're use to working with me. I am sure Bishop is good. It's just that she is an awful lot like you."_

He gawfed at that. _"She's nothing like me."_

Alex took another bite of her sandwich. _"Oh yeah she is. You're two very intelligent, analytical people. The problem is, you think with both sides of your brain, she is one sided."_

Goren tilted his head. He slowly chewed his bite, thinking what Alex had said. _"Okay, how do I work with someone like that?"_

Alex took a sip of wine. _"You pull her along as you go. Like you did me."_

Bobby shook his head. _"I didn't do that with you."_

Alex smiled. _"You did at first. I picked up the beat after the second or third case. You have your own tempo, Bobby. Not that I'm complaining. It's just that people not use to your way of working a case, are caught off guard."_

He thought a moment. He realized that Alex was right. _"Okay, I'll cut her __some__ slack."_

Alex nodded. She knew it would be a few weeks before she would be ready to return to work, and wanted things to end well between Bobby and Bishop. Bobby stood up and began cleaning up the kitchen. Alex busied herself going through the selection of movies he brought.

Holding up one, she smiled. _"How about 'The Shooter'?"_

He laughed. _"That's a far cry from 'The Whole Wide World'. _

He was relieved that his partner was leaning back towards the 'kick ass' movies. Alex grinned at his acknowledgment. She went to the living room and put the movie in. He put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Alex heard him coding in the microwave. She looked into the kitchen. _"What, you still hungry, Bobby?"_

He smiled. _"You forget Alex, popcorn doesn't count." _

The End.

**A/N: This concludes this story. Hope you all enjoyed. I appreciate all of your reviews and tagging the story, and myself into your alert and favs.**

**Before I begin another, I am going to take a bit of a break and see where I want to take our two favorite detectives (and let's not forget the jacket!). I am open to suggestions. Send me your ideas! Thanks.**


End file.
